


Decon

by ShaneVansen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-27
Updated: 2010-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaneVansen/pseuds/ShaneVansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and John end up in the decontamination showers after posssibly being exposed to a toxic substance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decon

**Author's Note:**

> This? Is an excuse for them to have sex. Nothing more than that.
> 
> Many thanks to Trialia for her many revisions of this fic; remaining errors and such are all mine.
> 
> Dedicated to irony_rocks because ~~she has special powers and makes her flist do things for her~~ Tria and I hijacked her lj comments a while back and this is an apology for all the spamming.
> 
> Lovingly ~~stolen from~~ inspired by a certain X-Files scene.
> 
> Originally posted to LJ April 2007.

Elizabeth kept her eyes averted as she stripped off her clothes and placed them in the container Carson had left for that purpose. Head held high, she strode into the shower area as calmly as she would walk into her office.

The bank of showers ran the length of the room, half a dozen along each side and separated only by a low wall at about chest height, running down the center of the room. Modesty, it appeared, had not been of much concern to the Ancients.

Soap in hand, Elizabeth chose a shower at random and adjusted the temperature before stepping beneath the spray. Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention as she began scrubbing her arm with the rough, unpleasant-smelling soap, and she turned her head just enough to see John enter the room.

He chose a shower opposite her on the other side of the separating wall. Elizabeth turned her back in his direction, forcing herself to ignore her very naked military commander only twenty feet away by focussing on attacking every inch of her skin with the disinfectant soap, just in case she and John really had been exposed to a toxic substance.

She managed to thoroughly wash her chest, both arms, and her stomach, determinedly not thinking about him, before curiosity got the better of her.

It was driving her nuts, hearing John's movements but not knowing if he was watching her. The occasional passing thought became more and more frequent until it was all she could think about. Giving in to the need to just _know_, one way or the other, she turned around.

As it turned out he wasn't looking at her; and that was _not_ a surge of disappointment curling through her body at the realization. Her action must have caught his attention, however, because he glanced up almost immediately, catching and holding her gaze.

They stared at each other, the falling water the only sound in the room. Then Elizabeth blinked and John's eyes broke from hers, drifting down her form in frank appraisal. Her body reacted immediately, goosebumps forming, nipples tightening, and a heat that had nothing to do with the water temperature coursing through her. John met her gaze once more and, cheeks hot with embarrassment and the first stirrings of arousal, Elizabeth spun back around. She turned her face into the spray, hoping he would pass off her body's response to the discrepancy between the warmth of the water and the chill of the room.

After giving herself enough time to calm down, Elizabeth lifted her head from the spray of water and resolutely returned to the task of scrubbing herself with the antiseptic soap. All the while, she thought she could feel John's eyes on her. She finished quickly, then lingered as realization hit.

For a moment she considered leaving without bothering to take advantage of the obvious solution; the safety prompted by the towel and infirmary scrubs Carson would have waiting for them was tempting. But as remote as the possibility was, if she really had been exposed to a deadly substance it was important to neutralize it before she came into contact with any other members of her expedition.

Squaring her shoulders, Elizabeth turned just enough that she could see John. She cleared her throat. "I can't reach my back."

For a few seconds he didn't move, and Elizabeth thought he hadn't heard her. Before she could work up the nerve to ask him again, though, John started around the wall in her direction.

She turned away quickly, fixing her gaze on a part of the wall that resembled any other wall in the city. In spite of herself, Elizabeth went rigid as she heard John approach. Though she wouldn't have thought it possible, she tensed even further when a warm hand touched her shoulder.

His hands were slick with soap as they moved over her upper back. After a few moments Elizabeth sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing her muscles to relax while John's hands moved lower. By the time he finished soaping her lower back, she was nearly fighting back moans of pleasure. It had been a long time since anyone had touched her like this, and John wasn't half bad at easing the stress.

John pulled away his hands, and Elizabeth was about to voice her thanks when a single finger began tracing along her spine, from just above the cleft of her buttocks up to the base of her skull. She held perfectly still, not so much as breathing as his finger moved along her shoulder. She sensed him take a half step closer and then his hand was trailing along her collarbone. With a low, shuddering gasp, Elizabeth took the step backwards that brought their bodies together.

The litheness of his body belied his natural strength, evident now as her back pressed into his chest. Also evident was his arousal, the hard length of him trapped against her lower back.

For a second his hand stilled, flattening just below the hollow of her throat. Then he slid his hand down over her breast without warning, cupping it from below and rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Elizabeth couldn't stop the moan this time, her body arching into his touch.

Her head dropped back to John's shoulder, trusting him to take a little more of her weight, and his free arm wrapped around her waist to steady her. Elizabeth laid her arm along his, interlacing their fingers and holding on tight. She hummed softly when his lips touched her neck, his thumb still teasing her nipple.

Elizabeth threaded her fingers through John's hair, hissing quietly when his lips hit _that_ spot. He must have heard her because he lingered there, nipping, then laving with his tongue. His hand slid from one breast to the other, kneading firmly, and she arched her back to increase the pressure.

The arm he'd wrapped around her waist began sliding from her hip toward her stomach and she released his hand, widening her stance a little to make up for the loss of his support. His fingers ghosted up her stomach and skimmed over her breast with such little pressure that the touch served to tantalize rather than ease the ache. He continued up to her shoulder and then reversed direction, retracing his path with the same maddeningly slow, light touch. He paused just below her waist, the heel of his hand covering her navel and his fingers splayed low on her stomach.

Elizabeth's breath hitched in anticipation but, to her frustration, he didn't move any lower. She wriggled against him in restless agitation and felt a small surge of satisfaction as John bit off a moan at the motion, his lips falling from her neck and shoulders for the first time.

Elizabeth rolled her hips in a slow circle, pushing back against John, trying to spur him into moving. Both of his hands spasmed against her, the fingers of one hand flexing against her stomach, the other tightening on her breast. She felt him take several deep breaths, then his lips slid up her neck and along her jaw to her ear. "Show me," he urged, taking her earlobe between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue.

Distracted by the sensation, it took a moment for his words to register. Even then, all she could do was hum her confusion, not sure she could form words just then.

"Show me," he repeated, and his voice was low and rough and demanding this time, shooting straight through her. He slid the hand on her stomach down just a fraction of an inch and Elizabeth stilled as realization sank in.

She sucked in a breath, then another. The she laid her shaking hand over his and guided his fingers between her legs.

The touch was somehow familiar and new at the same time. Under her direction their fingers circled over her clitoris in a way that was almost habitual for her, but the touch itself was different, the light calluses pulling at her sensitive skin in a way that set her body trembling. When she led him deeper, the thickness of both their fingers sliding past her opening stretched her more than she'd expected.

Elizabeth leaned more heavily against John, grasping at his forearm with her free hand and holding on tight. His lips latched on to her neck, his rasping breath loud even over her own ragged breathing and the sound of the running water. He pinched her nipple hard enough that it nearly hurt, their fingers deep inside her and the palm of his hand against her clit, and Elizabeth's knees buckled.

"I can't—" she gasped, her legs shaking. John took her weight, easing both of them to their knees on the hard shower floor.

"I've got you," he murmured and she shivered in response, because although she couldn't see him Elizabeth knew that tone, knew what expression would be on his face. Even on her best days of pretending not to care about him this much, she couldn't deny that she'd never seen him look at another person with that expression.

She tilted her head back to rest on his shoulder, keeping her face out of the spray as she panted for breath. She found John's hand again and used the touch to anchor herself as he continued to stroke her, the heat building quickly. His teeth latched on to the curve of her shoulder, the heel of his hand grinding roughly across her clit, and Elizabeth cried out softly as her body shuddered and her climax spread through her.

Boneless, she sagged back against John's chest, half aware of his hand fumbling between their bodies and feeling the quick, erratic jerks of his arm before the hot spray of his semen washed over her lower back. He moaned her name, long and low, the sound prompting an answering quiver from her exhausted body.

They didn't move for a long while. Elizabeth continued to lean back into John, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist. Eventually, however, the pain in her knees became enough to register through the post-coital haze, and she began to struggle to her feet.

John kept touching her as they rose, brushing his fingers over her back and hip. As soon as they were standing he turned her around, took her face between his hands, and kissed her.

The kiss lacked finesse but the edge of desire was still there in the slow, deliberate sweep of his tongue over hers. Breathless, Elizabeth broke the kiss to rest her head against his chest. She flicked her tongue at the droplets on his skin, tasting filtered water and him, and his arms tightened around her.

"We should go. Carson's probably wondering what's happened to us." Elizabeth stepped back, hating that she couldn't give him anything except trivialities, but her brain was still playing catch-up. John turned off the water and she headed slowly toward the outer room, thoughts swirling, unable to keep from wincing at the ache in her knees.

Of course, John noticed. "Are you okay?" he asked, and he was touching her again, his hand skimming over her shoulder.

"Yeah." She opted to answer the safer of his possible meanings. "My knees are just a little sore."

"I guess next time we ought to try a bed, huh?"

Elizabeth twisted to face him, surprised at his audacity in assuming there would be a next time, but there was an uncertainty to his expression that stopped her. He wasn't as nonchalant as he pretended to be. Oddly enough, in that moment everything settled in her mind and she knew exactly what she wanted.

Elizabeth smiled and linked their fingers, her throat tightening for just a second at the relief on his face. "That just might be the best plan I've heard all day."

_\--end--_


End file.
